


Impossible

by thelinksthatconnectus (orphan_account)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Fluff, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 17:39:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thelinksthatconnectus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shauna convinces Serena to go on a different sort of date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impossible

"You know," Serena commented, "we could be going to a museum right now. There are some good restaurants around too, or we could even be looking for wild Pokemon together."

Shauna shook her head. "Are you kidding me? We could do that stuff any day. This? Now this doesn't happen every day."

"We could..." Serena absently pulled on the zipper of her hoodie. "Oh, I know now; we could battle!"

Shauna laughed. "You just want to rub in how great of a trainer you are, Champion. There's no point." She reached out a pale hand to her. "Come on, please?"

"Fine." Serena rolled her eyes. "If you insist."

Shauna grinned, then tightly squeezed the other girl's hand. "It'll be awesome! We can finally see Tierno's dance team. Can you imagine it?"

"No."

Shauna stopped, a heavy frown on her face. The hand around Serena's own loosened, and her stomach flipped. That definitely had not been the right thing to say.

"I'm sorry." Serena looked down to her feet. "That really was rude of me to say. I guess I just can't imagine it. The idea seemed strange to me, like it was impossible."

"And you've done the impossible," Shauna responded with a smirk.

"You're right." She hadn't started her journey thinking that she would become the champion, let alone save the world. "I guess I really can't comment on that."

"It'll be fun." Shauna's smile returned. "We're doing it for a friend. Besides, it's definitely a cheaper date than going out to a store or restaurant!"

Serena laughed. "Well, you are right."

-

Serena was sure that her jaw would hit the floor. The Pokemon and boy before her seemed unreal, more like the people that she would see on TV. The boy looked like her friend, but he couldn't be him.

"They're doing it," Shauna commented. She lightly jabbed Serena's side with her elbow.

"I know." Serena replied. "I know."

When it finished, she was the one in her group of friends to clap the loudest.

"That was great," Serena commented as they left. "Thank you so much for suggesting that."

Shauna shrugged. "It was nothing." She gave a toothy grin. "You're welcome."


End file.
